The Turmiol Within
by Write-A-Holics
Summary: FireClan and Airclan have always been enemies, but now the two are threatening to wipe each other out. Can Applefrost, FireClan's new deputy with no kin but her mother, and Moonpaw of AirClan who is barely a kit band together to save those that they love?
1. Allegiances

**AirClan**

Leader **Fallenstar**- sleek black she-cat with gray eyes

Deputy **Runningsky**- bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Honeylace**- distant young she-cat with gray fur and misty blue eyes that are

Often staring into space, has a very close relationship with MoonClan

**Apprentice, Dovefeather**

Warriors **Greenpelt**- dark gray tom with moss green eyes

**Flowerdawn**- small, dainty she-cat with long snow white fur and glowing amber

Eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Yarrowsnare**- large gray tabby tom with an ugly scar slashing across his face

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Silentstare**- a calico tom with unusual violet eyes

**Acronclaw**- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bramblecatch**- white and gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

**Icefang**- white tom with very sharp teeth and red eyes

Apprentices **Dovefeather**- white she-cat wit ha small ginger patch on her back

**Berrypaw**- quiet brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintpaw**- white she-cat wit green eyes

**Pinepaw**- gray tom with green eyes

Queens **Shadowwing**- black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Silentstare's kit,

**Moonkit** (black she-cat with silver eyes)

**Tigerlily**- friendly, talkative she-cat with ginger fur and blue eyes, mother of

Bramblecatch's kits, Hollykit, Cherrykit, Cottonkit

**Pheonixflight**- green eyed she-cat with fiery red fur and a temper, mother of

Icefang's kits, Darkkit, Willowkit

Elders **Patchear**- half deaf tom with thin gray fur and blue eyes

**ForestClan**

Leader **Morningstar**- light gray she-cat with shimmering green eyes

Deputy **Leafnettle**-dappled golden she-cat with leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat **Colorsplash**- brown, white, and gold calico she-cat with kind brown eyes

**Apprentice, Turtlecrest**

Warriors **Thornfoot**- dark brown tom with a black thorn-shaped marking on his paw,

brown eyes

**Swampeyes**- black tom with deep, dark green eyes

**Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

**Cliffwhisper**- lithe gray she-cat with knowing gray eyes and a white slash mark

across her face

**Apprentice, Nutpaw **

**Poolfall**- gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, blind in the right eye from

a past injury

**Sorrelsong**- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudface**- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Teardrop**- blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a gray marking on his face that

like a teardrop, Hailstone's mate

**Roselily**- brown, white, and gold calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Hailstone**- gray she-cat with white speckles and rain blue eyes

**Apprentice, Hazepaw**

**Lightstep**- ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes, Sunpaw's mother,

Jaggedpebble's sister

**Jaggedpebble**- ginger tom with gray stripes and blue eyes, Lightstep's brother

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Apprentices **Turtlecrest**- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Juniperpaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown-amber eyes

**Nutpaw**- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Owlpaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Hazepaw**- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**FireClan**

Leader **Fawnstar**- pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy **Applefrost** (MC) - black and white patched she-cat with swirling blue eyes;

troubled, cautious, bold, adventurous, crafty, sly

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

Medicine Cat **Flamesky**- ginger she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Warriors **Scorchflame**- ginger she-cat with darker stripes running down her body, bright

Yellow eyes

**Burnswipe**- burly gray tom with fierce amber eyes and black paws

**Apprentice, Dreampaw**

**Buzzardstripe**- brown and ginger patched tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Russetcry**- tabby tom with leaf green eyes and a white throat

**Eclisepool**- pure black she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white crescent one

of her paws, Applefrost's mother

**Apprentice, Wishpaw**

**Bramblefoot**- brown tom with amber eyes, Dreampaw, Wishpaw, and Hope-

paw's father, Adderheart's mate, Blazefoot's brother

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Blazefoot**- brown tom with amber eyes and white paws, Ashpaw, Sootpaw, and

Darkpaw's father, Silentfeather's mate, Bramblefoot's brother

**Apprentice, Hopepaw**

**Adderheart**- long legged brown tabby she-cat with snake like amber eyes,

Dreampaw, Hopepaw, and Wishpaw's mother, Bramblefoot's mate, former

rogue

**Silentfeather**- silvery gray she-cat with compassionate green eyes, Darkpaw,

Ashpaw, and Sootpaw's mother, Blazefoot's mate

**Nightshadow**- black she-cat with eerie dark brown eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Apprentices **Leopardpaw**- golden she-cat with amber eyes and faint black spots

**Dreampaw**- long-legged gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Wishpaw**- long-legged white she-cat with blue-gray tints and liquid blue eyes

**Hopepaw**- long-legged brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Ashpaw**- dark gray tom with dark green eyes and a white paw

**Darkpaw**- dark gray, almost black tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**Sootpaw**- light gray tom with pale green eyes

Queens **Nettleleaf**- brown and black calico she-cat with bright green eyes, mother of

Russetcry's kits

**Fallendusk**- dark gray she-cat with beautiful golden eyes, oldest nursery queen

Elders **Marshreed**- once handsome gray tom with cloudy green eyes, virtually blind

**MistClan**

Leader **Sunstar**- golden tom with warm amber eyes

Deputy **Pricklepath**- tom with green eyes and black fur that sticks up

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

Medicine Cat **Twilightflower**- a practical brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Warriors **Hollysand**- sandy furred she-cat with calm blue eyes

**Silverleaf**- silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Shinepaw**

**Smallstep**- small tom with gray fur and gray eyes

**Vinestripe**- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Sprucetwig**- white tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Needlepelt**- black and brown tom with long claws and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Burncloud**- black and brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Purplepaw**

**Waterfire**- blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes

**Sagestep**- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

Apprentice **Shinepaw**- golden she-cat with green eyes

**Applepaw**- light ginger tom with pale green eyes

**Fernpaw**- small tom with gray fur and blue eyes

**Purplepaw**- white she-cat with violet eyes

**Lightningpaw**- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Queens **Shiverstrike**- black and white she-cat with gray eyes, mother of Burncloud's kits

**Spotclaw**- white she-cat with small gray patches on the tips of her paws, mother

Of Sunstar's kits, Foxkit, Snowkit, Fogkit, Softkit

Elders** Starblaze**- grumpy old she-cat with white spots on her black fur

**Greenstep**- gray tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**AN: Hey, this is CO. I just wanted to say that this is the first time that we have ever written something to gether so we hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Dovefeather," A voice whispered softly through the young medicine cat's dreams. The voice did not call from outside the dream world, drawing Dovefeather away from the hazy visions she saw beneath her eyelids, but from within it. It called her consciousness deeper and deeper, until she reached the heart of the forests of MoonClan that were impossible for a living cat to reach by any other means.

Realizing that she was more than just asleep, the she cat opened her eyes and gasped. She had been expecting to wake to the inside of the medicine den in AirClan camp. But instead of a small, circular, underground den with a roof of ferns, she stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees with golden sunlight tumbling down through gaps in their wide branches and landing in warm pools of light scattered around the soft mossy floor of the clearing. And in the center of the leaf strewn forest floor, there was a pool of clear water. Not a single ripple disturbed its surface. It may have been clear then, but at night when moon shone through the branches of the trees, the water would become a pool of moon light, giving it its name: Moonpool.

Dovefeather knew the place well for she had made the journey to Moon Pool every half-moon since her apprentice ceremony to share dreams with her ancestors in MoonClan. But MoonClan had never summoned her here on any night other than than that night twice a moon. She wondered why she had been brought here now.

Dovefeather was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone in the little clearing when she heard a soft rustling from the other side of the clearing. She turned around expecting to see a MoonClan cat coming to greet her. She hoped that it was her father, Twigleg, who had died of green cough several leaf bares ago. He had not visited her dreams for several moons now and she missed him, but it was not him and she was surprised at who she did see. Flamesky, the FireClan medicine cat was sitting calmly in a patch of sunlight on the other side of the clearing, her ginger fur blazing in the light, her cool blue eyes taking in the presence of the other cat. Not a hint of any emotion showed in her placid expression.

Dovefeather dipped her head respectfully, trying to hide her surprise as well as the other medicine cat must have been doing. She couldn't be completely emotionless could she? Surely Flamesky must feel some surprise at seeing a living cat in her dreams from MoonClan if at anything!

Why were they in each other's dreams anyway? They hardly knew each other and only saw each other at the Moon Pool and at gatherings and even then they didn't usually talk. Flamesky was a more experienced medicine cat after all and maybe she would know the circumstances of their strange dream.

Dovefeather was about to ask the other cat why they were there when four figures stepped through the undergrowth of the lush forest and into the clearing, all of them with stars glimmering in their fur. Dovefeather knew immediately who they were.

A large brown tabby tom stepped forward, the muscles in his legs and shoulders rippling under his pelt at even this smallest of movements. His name was Foreststar, one of the founders of the four Clans. Dovefeather knew the names of the other three cats as well. The ginger tom was Firestar, the small gray she cat could only be Miststar, and the thin, silver cat standing on Foreststar's right could only be Airstar herself.

Dovefeather had only glimpsed these great leaders in her dreams at Moon Pool on rare occasions. Now that she was standing before them, she didn't know how to act. She thought that something a little more formal than what she was used to was necessary in the presence of the founders of the Clans. Unable to think of any greeting that suited the situation she followed Flamesky's example and simply dipped her head respectfully.

"Dovefeather of AirClan and Flamesky of FireClan," Foreststar said in a deep rumbling meow that, if loud enough, seemed capable of having the strength enough to shake the mountains behind AirClan territory into dust. Dovefeather stared at him in wonder. He must have been very a powerful cat when he was living.

"We have brought you here to deliver some grave news indeed," Foreststar had a tragic look in his clear green eyes that made Dovefeather's own eyes grow wide with terror and her pelt prickle uneasily.

If the founders of the Clans were bringing this news directly to them themselves, this news must be grave indeed. But life had been so serene lately…Well except for that bought of Green cough, she thought mournfully, but other than that they had had nothing but peace.

Dovefeather was already trembling with fright. What if the Clans would be at war once again? This sent uncontrolled panic coursing through her, raising the fur on her spine. How many cats would die before the fighting ended? She thought of Honeylace, her absent minded, loving mentor. She wouldn't make it through a battle. She was so innocent in the way she was always getting lost and forgetting where she put things. Her mentor wasn't one for fighting or being anywhere near it.

The young medicine cat glanced over at Flamesky, trying to determine if the older cat was feeling the same empty dread as she was. But Flamesky was wearing her usual mask of composure. Dovefeather wondered what she was really thinking underneath it all.

In fact, Flamesky was just as shocked and worried as Dovefeather. She knew of only one time when the four leaders themselves had appeared to give a prophecy. It was long before she born and long before her mentor, Nighthawk, was born. The four Clans had been in dire trouble and those cats had saved them all from the rogue attacks. She hoped desperately that these cats wouldn't have to do the same.

Airstar and Firestar stepped forward beside Foreststar. Firestar's eyes were hard with a mixture of expressions. Airstar's liquid silver eyes were full of sadness. Foreststar nodded to the two cats and stepped back beside Miststar. Firestar and Airstar went to stand in front of Flamesky and Dovefeather.

"We have seen what will happen," he growled in his gravelly voice. Airstar dipped her head in agreement. "FireClan and AirClan will be at war," she breathed in her whispering, lilting voice. Flamesky met Dovefeather's gaze and saw fear and worry in the young cat's eyes. Flamesky knew what she was feeling; the old medicine cat felt the same way.

Airstar and Firestar gestured with their tails for the two medicine cats to come forward to gaze in the small pool. Flamesky walked forward hesitantly, but confidently. She gazed into the pool with Dovefeather. They saw a hoard of fighting cats, all screeching and clawing at each other. In the center of the group, were Fawnstar and Fallenstar, both she-cats locked in combat.

Flamesky shook her head. The two Clans had always had a dislike for each other, but going to pointless battle was a new low. She knew from experience that Fawnstar was a headstrong, easily offended cat, but she thought that Fallenstar was very level-headed and logical.

The ginger cat looked up with Dovefeather and saw Firestar and Airstar looking down at the two of them, their eyes grave. Flamesky recognized the expression and knew that they were about to get a prophecy.

Airstar stared down at them. "With one paw in each Clan, a cat belongs to none," she mewed quietly. Firestar spoke next. "One will become two in a quest…" he grumbled. They both spoke together, saying, "to uncover the truth behind the turmoil."

Flamesky looked down at the pool and saw the shape of two cats in the shallow water. She didn't recognized one, but the other was definitely Applefrost. She could tell by the blue eyes. But, why would MoonClan pick Applefrost? She looked at Dovefeather to see what she thought of the prophecy.

Dovefeather choked in horror at the familiar image in the pool below her. Not Moonkit! Sweet, quiet little Moonkit! She was barely six moons old! Why would a kit go on a quest? The terror that she felt for the small cat was overwhelming. If there was anything that she could do to help her she would. But who was the other cat that she saw in the pool? She looked up at Flamesky, the question written in her eyes.

"Applefrost," the medicine cat mouthed. The two cats looked up at Firestar and Airstar. "But why will they fight?" Flamesky asked. Firestar looked down at the pool, once again showing the battle scene. "That is for these two cats to find out," Airstar whispered.

Dovefeather looked up at her Clan's founder in confusion but as she watched, Airstar, her three companions, and the trees around them faded, melting into blackness. As her surroundings disappeared, Dovefeather looked around for Flamesky, wondering whether or not Moonkit and Applefrost should be told about their prophecy, but the other medicine cat was no longer there.

Dovefeather opened her eyes. Soft rays of light were streaming through the fern canopy of the medicine den and fell in small points scattered around the cool dirt floor that had been packed down by many generations of cats' paws walking upon it. It reminded her of the forest that she had just left…and the terrible news she had just received.

The Clans would be at war! And Moonkit and some cat called Applefrost would be mixed up in the whole, terrible thing. She shuddered. The fear that tore at her heart when she thought of Moonkit being involved with any sort of prophecy was overwhelming. How could this happen to a cat as young as her?  
The sound of paw steps shuffling in the entrance of the den drew Dovefeather away from her despairing thoughts. She looked up to see the small figure of the very cat she had been thinking about.

"Hi Dovefeather!" Moonkit purred, her silver eyes glowing, "Pheonixflight needs something for a cough that's been bothering her…," the gleam in the kit's eyes fled as she took in Dovefeather's terrified expression.

"Are you alright?" fear and concern colored Moonkit's high pitched voice, "You look like you've just seen the Clans at war."

Dovefeather could only stare at her.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R!!!!!**


End file.
